1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method for reporting by a terminal in a wireless communication system and an apparatus for supporting the same.
2. Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) which is improvement of a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. Multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having maximum four antennas are adopted. In recent years, 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) which is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE has been discussed.
A closed subscriber group (CSG) allows a limited access for only a specific subscriber to be introduced to provide a service having higher quality. A base station that can provide a CSG service may be home eNodeB (HNB) and a cell providing an authorized service to CSG subscribers may be a CSG cell. In the 3GPP, a basic requirement of the CSG is disclosed in 3GPP TS 22.220 V1.0.1 (2008-12) “Service requirements for Home NodeBs and Home eNodeBs (Release 9)”.
A feature of a CSG cell limitatively providing the service is illustrated even in handover to the CSG cell. Whether a user equipment (UE) is a CSG member of a corresponding cell may be problematic in performing the handover to the CSG cell. As a result, the handover to the CSG cell may be implemented by a first step in which the UE reports a cell measurement result and a second step in which the UE acquires system information from a target cell and reports the acquired system information to a service cell.
In performing two reporting steps until receiving a handover command message from the service cell, a delay time becomes too long until the handover is performed, and as a result, the quality may deteriorate. An efficient reporting method by the UE is required.